


Call out my name

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Series: dom/sub oneshots [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Begging, Boners, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, CEO Louis, Caring Harry Styles, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Comfort, Crying Louis, Daddy Kink, Denial, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Molestation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub Louis, Subspace, Teasing, Yeah I think that’s it, degration, harry is really really strict, strict dom harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: louis is a rich and arrogant business man.harry puts him in his place.





	Call out my name

**Author's Note:**

> slight non con, so warning !!

louis is a rich and arrogant business man.  
harry puts him in his place.  
I  
louis was the definition of success. he was on business magazines every other week for closing off huge business deals. he was notorious for the arrogant personality of his, not necessarily arrogant, but yeah, arrogant. 

louis walk with pride as cameras surround him, he gave a quick smile, putting on his sunglasses and walking through the crowd as if he was in the runway, bodyguards protecting him to prevent someone from jumping onto the multi-billionaire. he wouldn't be able to afford touching louis. 

when louis walked into the small coffee shop early on a Sunday morning, it was buzzing with people. parents taking their kids out for breakfast, couples snogging in a corner, rude teenage kids on their phones whereas college kids are rushing through their projects dued the next day because they decided to go clubbing the pervious night. 

louis smiled at the barrista, "hot mocha, on the go" he ordered the teenage boy who keyed in his order and collected his money. louis answered a few texts while waiting , walking towards the counter when-

"holy fuck." the man had cursed as louis walked straight into a curly-headed man, causing him to spill his -scorching- hot coffee all over himself. louis looked up, acknowledging the ridiculously handsome man, "my apologies." he decided, before trying to take off. 

the taller man growled as he held louis back by his belt loop. louis eyes widened as he was dragged back to face the man who had coffee stains all over his white shirt. "here." Louis took out his wallet and gave the stranger a thousand dollars , more than enough to buy a new shirt before rolling his eyes. 

but to his dismay, louis felt a tight grip on his chin before being pulled up to face the now noticeably green eyed man, "do not. roll your eyes at me." the man warned sternly. louis looked up in confusion, yet submissive. who was he to even tell louis what he could do. 

louis, just to defy, rolled his eyes once again. harry eyes turned dark, which almost let louis whimper, but he didn't. Louis, a multi-millionaire, was not about to be intimidated by this ridiculously tall and handsome man in the coffee shop. 

the stranger's eyes turned dark, as he smirked. "I would bend you over that counter and spank you right now." The curly-haired man threatened seductively. 

louis eyes widened, and he grew angry. however, his pants started to noticeably grow tighter and tighter. harry looked down, smirking. "you like this, don't you?" harry teased. but louis was absolutely fuming, he did not like it. he didn't! 

"do you know who I am?!" louis countered back weakly, "I could sue you for sexual harassment!" 

the stranger laughed, "but you wouldn't. because you like this, huh. you want me to bring you back and slam you on the table as I fuck you." he said, making louis whimper quietly. 

"n-no! I'm Louis Tomlinson, the multi-billionaire! I will sue you to your last cent!" he threatened as he grabbed his mocha. the stranger raised his eyebrows, almost in surprise but not in shock. 

however, it slowly became a smirk, "I'll see you around, louis." he bid the man goodbye as the shorter had rushed off to his car, flushed and hard. he downed the cup of mocha, trying to regain his composure before driving to the office. 

louis rushed up to the last level, where his office had been before preparing details for the meeting he had for a very important project with a client. 

"Mr Tomlinson, Mr Styles is here to see you for the meeting, would you like to hold the meeting here or in the meeting room?" His secretary, Vanessa asked professionally. 

"Get him to wait in the meeting room, I'll be there in 2. Get me coffee too." Louis stated, ordering the girl before preparing all needed materials for the meeting. 

Louis still had a hard on, but work comes first. And he isn't about to allow such an important client, one that can contribute billions to the company, to wait as he goes and wank off. 

So, louis took a deep breath and entered the meeting room.

His jaw dropped and he froze still as louis was met with a curly headed man, smirking as he looked up at louis, taking a sip from his re-ordered coffee. His shirt was no longer stained, and he looked up at the man expectedly. 

"It's nice to see you again, Louis." Harry said eerily. Louis froze , but tried to regain his composure as soon as possible. 

Be professional, louis reminded himself.

"I see you hadn't got time to take care of that, huh?" Harry smirked, referring to louis' boner. 

"be professional, mr styles." Louis had said, opening his file as he took a seat next to the man and began the meeting. 

harry was, bright. Very very bright, louis concluded, he was able to think of strategies on the spot, with details and everything! louis could only do so within a few hours, to reach harry's standards. 

Harry led the whole meeting, making louis grumbled in discontent. When the meeting ended, louis shook hands with the taller man, thanking him for his time. 

"I'll see you around." Louis said quickly. 

Harry smirked, "so you aren't gonna sue me now, huh?" 

louis rolled his eyes at the comment, but before he was able to face Harry again, he was being turned and pushed roughly against the meeting room table. 

Louis eyes widened as he felt a harsh and painful smack on his bottom. "What did I say I would do, louis?" Harry asked, as louis boner grew harder by the second. 

Louis whimpered, struggling to get out of louis' reach. "S-stop!" Louis whimpered. 

"Answer." Harry smacked his bum again. "The." And again. "Question." And again.

Louis cried, "b-bend me over and spank me." He said quickly, thrashing his way out of Harry's strong grip. But Harry kept a hand on his waist, pushing him down easily with one hand and using the other hand to rain down smacks to the billionaire's perky bottom. 

"I am a man of my words. If I say I would do it, I will do it." Harry stated, giving louis a few harsh smacks down there once again. Louis cried, going limp at the taller's hold. He never felt so humiliated before! He, a multi-billionaire, is being bent over and spanked in his very own meeting room."

But his boner grew painfully harder, and he stared to rut against the edge of the table. Harry noticed, smirking before he grabbed louis' balls harshly. "Did I say you're allowed to do that?" He asked sternly. 

Louis anger grew as he started thrashing once again, "I-I can do whatever I -OW!" Louis screamed as he once of the harshest smack of his life. 

"Oh baby, that wasn't even half of what I could do." Harry teased, tracing his fingers through the man's hard on. 

Louis whimpered, "would you like to know what I could do?" Harry asked, making louis shake his head desperately. 

"Good." Harry smirked, rubbing the boy's bum harshly. "Are you gonna listen to what I say?" Louis nodded, his eyes were rimmed red and he fell under his nature submissive state. 

"Verbal." He rained a smack, "answer." And another.

"Yes." Louis cried.

"Yes who?" Harry smacked again. 

"Y-yes sir!" Louis let out, unsure of what to say. Harry let out a pleased hum, "good." 

"You are going to leave this alone." Harry stated, making louis whine in desperation. "You're not gonna touch, you're not gonna come."

Louis nodded as his bum is being painfully rubbed. "Y-yes sir."

"What time do you end work?" Harry asked .

"6" louis stated, whimpered at his burning bum.

"I'll pick you up." 

"Y-yes sir." Louis stuttered , flushed. 

Harry smirked and let go of louis. 

Louis stood up painfully as Harry packed his things. He stated with his wide blue eyes as Harry began to pack. the taller man noticed, smirking before going up to louis, grabbing his Chin to let him face him, "you're a good boy, yeah?" He praised, kissing the businessman. 

Louis heart fluttered as he looked up at harry. In his small voice, he whispered, "really?"

Harry genuinely smiled, "of course, the best boy. I'll see you at 6." Harry said before leaving the room.

Louis stood there, heart fluttered and face flushed, yeah, he really did enjoy this.  
-  
The whole day was absolutely painful for louis. He couldn't work with a hard on, and he couldn't even touch at all. Not only that, his burning bum wasn't helping the situation as he sat in the leather chair.

Louis sighed as he did the simple , useless work and signed the documents needed to be signed. His right hand was working but he left hand grew nearer and nearer to his cock.

But he couldn't.  
Harry said he was good.

He brought his hand elsewhere, desperately trying to get rid of his boner, but failing terribly. 

He sighed, working through the day as he waits for harry. 

At 5.50, he was ready to leave. But he continued doing his work, trying to finish all the remaining useless documents he had to sign. 

At 5.55, he dismissed the rest of his staff, earning shock glances from his employees. Louis used to make them work overtime all day. 

At 5.59, louis was awaiting for harry, knowing that he could appear any minute. He packed up his things and waited on his office chair, where he waiting for harry. Thinking of what harry would do him made his cock painfully hard once again, but he knew Harry would come any minute now, so he stayed there and watched his last staff leave the office.

When the door opened quietly, louis prayed and leaned up against the chair, staring at the clock which says "1800" 

Louis looked up desperately, watching as the curly headed man entered the room slowly. 

"hi" Louis squeaked. 

"I see you've been waiting for my arrival." Harry smirked at the older man. "Stand up."

Louis did as told desperately, looking up at the dominant.

"You're very pretty." Harry compliment, making louis blush red. 

Harry smiled, "how is your bum?" 

louis gave a shy smile, "sore"

the younger gleamed proudly. "good." 

Harry place a hand on the back of louis' neck. "Show me."

Louis flushed, "n-now?"

the younger laughed, "Now." He confirmed. 

Louis undid his belt, where his boner is still poking hard, and pulled down his pants, revealing his Calvin Klein underwear with a wet spot on it. 

He flushed, removing his tight boxers. Harry smickle at the sight, letting his hands roam towards louis' bum. The bum was bright and shining, glowing red. 

Louis moaned as harry gave another smack. "Have you touched yourself?" Harry asked, which Louis responded with a shake of his head. 

Harry gave louis a harsh smack, making louis gasp in pain. "verbal answer" Harry reminded. 

"N-no sir." Louis answered, making Harry smile. 

"Good boy, I'm gonna take care of you so well tonight."

Louis gleamed at the promise. 

Harry smirked, helping louis redress before leading the boy to his car, knowing paparazzi would freak out when they see boy of them together. 

Louis, to hide his embarrassment, took out his blazer and carried it to cover his obvious boner. 

"May I?" Louis asked Harry. Harry kissed the elder and smirked, "and if I say no? Are you gonna walk out there and show everyone your boner?" 

"I-I" louis eyes widened, harry wouldn't make his do that, would he?

"No." Harry ordered. 

Oh harry would.

"B-but I-" louis had tears in his eyes, he was gonna be so embarrassed! 

"No." Harry repeated, facing louis seriously.

"I-I can't!" Louis whined. 

"But you will." the taller ordered dominantly. Louis cried, trying to bury his head into harry's chest. 

"P-please daddy" he whispered. Harry brought his hand up to the shorter's waist. 

"No." Harry remained firm, which led louis' boner grow once again. 

"I-I" louis started, but was cut off by harry. "If I repeat myself one more time, you won't get to come tonight." Harry threatened, making louis whine at the back of his throat. 

Louis nodded sadly, harry definitely had a humiliation kink, he reminded himself. 

Louis head was bowed in shame as he faced the paparazzi, standing behind Harry as close as possible, trying to hide his boner and ignoring all questions. But he screamed in pain as one of the paparazzi men smacked his bum, painfully. 

Harry turned his attention to louis, growling when he realised what happen. "Put your cameras down, now." Harry ordered the men. "If I I find a single picture released from now, your company will perish." Which made everyone keep their cameras timidly. 

Harry quickly led the submissive into the car, kissing his red and embarrassed cheeks before slamming the door and facing the man who had smacked louis' bum. 

He looked guilty, apologetic, scared when harry turned to face him. He looked up at the businessman, "I-I'm sorry , m-mr styles!" He apologised quickly. 

Harry raised an eyebrow, taking his camera and smashing it to pieces. 

Louis eyes widened from inside the car, holy fuck. 

The man looked down ashamed, "i'll he pressing charges."

Harry said before walking back to his car, joining louis who looked up at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry." Louis said quietly . Harry hushed him with a kiss, "you did nothing wrong." 

Louis nodded quietly. "Your place?" He asked where harry nodded, smiling. 

Harry's hand slowly roamed to louis' inner thigh, where it would rub slowly against his painful boner

Louis moaned when Harry started rubbing harshly, gripping onto the seats , but just when louis is about the come.

"No." Harry said. Louis looked up in submission, so desperate. Harry just continued rubbing. 

"P-please!" He begged.

Harry smirked, "continue begging."

"P-please sir! P-please let me come! Please please please sir! I'll be good." Louis begged, desperate and already on the edge.

Harry hummed , as he drove and glanced at the desperate boy. 

He smiled, rubbing as fast as he could before, "No." he removed his hand. 

Louis cried , bucking his hips up for harry's large hands, but Harry brought it back down and pressed it against the painful boner, bringing louis back down to his seat.

"P-please! Please!" Louis cried, begging. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at louis, in warning. "Do I need to repeat myself?" He asked sternly. 

Edging kink, louis told himself as he cried at the passenger seat. 

Spanking, humiliation, edging, power play. Louis mentally reminded himself. 

"N-no sir." Louis sighed, letting his hands reach out to grab on to something to prevent himself from touching. Harry smirked, as he continued driving. 

And to his luck, a traffic conjunction. Louis groaned as Harry stopped behind a car, looking at Harry before lifting himself up and kissing the curly haired dominant. 

Harry lips quirked up in delight, "you're so pretty" he leaned over, letting louis kissed me as much as possible. 

"Y-you're gonna let me come, r-right?" Louis asked, knowing harry would let him stay in a boner all day. 

"And if I say no?" Harry perked, as louis squirmed in the car seat. 

"P-please?" Louis begged, knowing what harry was capable of. 

"Let's see." He smiled as he kissed the man, starting to drive once the light turns green. Louis poured slightly, hoping to reach Harry's place soon.

"I would love to lock you up in a cock cage." Harry said, earning a wide eyed looked from louis. 

"P-please" he said, as if it was the only word left in his mind. 

"Leave you caged up for a week, a month, a year." Harry fantasizes out loud. Louis whimpered in his car seat, imagine his orgasm being controlled for a full year! 

"But I think we would leave that for when you're misbehaving badly." He said, earning a hesitant nod from louis. 

Finally, they pulled up to a neighbourhood where harry was driving slowly towards his home. Louis was desperate, the 20 minute car ride seemed like it took 3 hours! 

Harry unlocked his home, leading louis to the well decorated master bedroom, where he unbuttoned louis' dress shirt and threw it on the floor.

Harry undid his belt, placing is neatly on the bed before removing his pants and boxers.

Louis flushed, harry was still fully dressed. Before he got the chance to unbutton harry's shirt, Harry gripped louis' wrist and pin them down on the bed. 

He smirked as he louis squirm around, but stayed in his original position. He removed his blazer and shirt, but kept his pants on. 

Harry went to his cupboard, taking out a few things that louis could hardly vision; lube, condom, a huge ass plug and fuck, louis groaned when he saw the cock ring. 

Harry smirked at the reaction, pleased with how desperate louis was. "Love to see how desperate you are." Harry kissed the squirming boy. He traced his fingers down, pulling on louis' nipples before tracing it down to his waist, and finally, his cock.

He applied some lube and put on the cock ring, making louis cry and let out a loud, "n-no!"

Harry smiled, licking louis' tip and sucked. Louis moaned and threw his head back, wanting to come so bad but he just couldn't because of the stupid ring. 

"Up. On your knees." Harry ordered. 

Louis did as told, going down into position as he stared up at the dominant who undid his pants and shove a huge cock down louis' throat without warning. 

Louis choked down, gasping for air, but Harry grabbed his hair and tugged it harshly, making louis moan. Harry moaned pleasurably, letting out incoherent words as louis took on his cock like a champ.

Louis already had tears in his eyes, choking and gasping for air. He could feel Harry's dick go soft before registering the cum he had in his mouth. 

Louis looked up pathetically as Harry pulled out, not daring to swallow. Harry smirked, "keep it there." He ordered. Louis nodded obediently, "one drop out of them pretty mouth and no coming for you tonight." He threatened, which made louis nod more desperately. 

Harry chuckled, "my good boy." 

Louis could feel the bitterness of harry's come, the way it stuck against his gums and tongue and he knew this taste wouldn't go away anytime soon. 

"You're so pretty like this," harry commented, manuevoring louis bent over against his bed. "Being such a slut for me, huh? Aren't you?" He rubbed against louis' cock, making louis whine at the back of his throat. 

"Big bad louis Tomlinson." He continued, "bent over for Harry Styles." He smirked as louis started moaning louder, trying to keep the come in his mouth. 

"I think, I prefer it if you made more noise." Harry smirked,  "swallow it." 

Louis nodded, throwing his head back when Harry sped his hand up. He swallows the cum and let out a loud gasp, begging harry for release. 

Harry smiled, going as fast as he could, knowing the submissive couldn't come no matter what.

"I'm gonna fuck you real pretty." Harry whispered. "I'm going to wreck you."

Harry said as he pulled louis' nipples harshly, letting louis let out a loud cry. 

"P-please." Louis cried. 

"You're such a slut, louis." Harry commented. "You would do this for anyone, would you?" 

Louis groaned as he felt the first lubed up finger enter his hole, fingering him aggressively before the next finger was added it. 

With his right hand in his hole, harry used his left hand to deliver smacks down louis' bum. 

"Answer me." Harry demanded, making louis squeal.

"Y-yes sir!" Louis cried, pushing his hips back for more. 

"You would, huh? Even for people like Liam Payne." Harry seethed. "Bet you would be willing to go home and let him wreck your little ass."

Louis shook his head, crying when he felt the third finger enter.

"You love being dominanted, don't you?" 

"Y-YES YES" louis let out a loud scream when harry jabbed his prostate.

Harry smirked, purposely avoiding that area. 

"If I told you to go on the street naked right now, with your hole open, your bum red and your cock full with a cock ring. You would, wouldn't you?" Harry teased, and for a second louis was worried Harry would make him do it. 

"Would you?" Harry asked again, jabbing his prostate harshly. 

"Y-yes! Yes yes yes daddy! I will!" Louis screamed, squirming as he kept his hands above his head and grabbed the duvet. 

"Good. But I wouldn't do that, you're mine to see and mine only." Harry teased. Louis heard the ripping of the condom package and in no time, felt harry's dick inside of him and- oh.

Louis moaned out load as Harry slammed his dick in and out of louis. Crying when his cock jumped excitedly. 

"I'm gonna remove the cock ring. But no touching , no coming until I say so." Harry ordered, making louis cry and nod. 

"If you come before I say so, I will leave a cage on you until I feel like you deserve some kind of pleasure." Harry threatened and louis cried, nodding as fast as he could. 

Harry slowly removed the cock ring around louis' cock, smiling when it jumped up.

Harry starting thrusting faster than ever. Smacking louis' bum just to see it jiggle. Louis moaned, trying to hold his orgasm back. 

"P-please daddy!" Louis moaned out. Harry smirked, thinking if he should allow the boy release. 

"P-please!" Louis begged, he had a boner since the start of the day and hadn't had any release yet! 

harry smiled, touching the boys cock but not saying anything. Louis cried, moaning and groaning. "A-AH DADDY" Louis begged. 

"come." Harry smirked. Within seconds, louis was spurting out come all over Harry's bedsheets. Followed by harry coming into the condom, and removing his cock from louis. 

Louis panted and let his eyes close shut as he went limp on the bed. Harry smirked and carried louis up and settled him on the bed. 

"Shhh. I'm here" Harry comforted, knowing louis entered a subspace. "Shhh open your eyes for me." 

Louis did so obediently, opening half of his eyes to look at Harry and- giggled. Harry smiled at the adorable boy. Trying to bring him back. 

Louis smiled when he felt a kiss from Harry on his lips. "Are you back yet?" Harry laughed, whereas Louis nodded, smiling brightly.

"It was good." Louis compliment shyly. 

Harry laughed, "it's not done. up and over." He said playfully, picking up the plug. 

Louis eyes widened but did so anyway. Harry placed the huge plug into louis, making sure it brushed against his prostate. 

Louis looked up with his big blue eyes, as he sat down slowly on the bed.

"You're not gonna take it out unless I tell you to do so" Harry ordered, smirking when louis mouth went agape. "You're only allowed to take it out when you need the toilet, or else you're not to take it out."

Louis nodded, "work?" Louis asked cutely. Harry shook his head, "no." He denied. Louis nodded, wanting to cuddle into Harry's chest. Harry smiled, letting the smaller do so. 

"Thank you." Louis thanked the man, where harry ran his fingers through his hair. He kissed the top of his head, mumbling incoherent words. 

"Let's shower." Harry suggested where louis nodded in agreement, where both of them entered the shower. The plug pressing up against louis' prostate with every step he walked.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this xx there will be more  
> do suggest prompts , thank you for reading this xxx
> 
> Twitter/Instagram : @burguetteee_  
> Please pretend you don’t know anything if you know me irl


End file.
